Sesshoumaru & Kagura one shots
by sheetah
Summary: Sesshoumaru & Kagura one shots! Third one up now! enjoy! R
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Hi everyone! No…I'm not dead xD I just haven't had time to write (stupid school)…..Anyway here is my new story. Sesshy & Kagura one shots here is the first one!! R&R

Story starts at Naraku's Castle….

-Kukuku….Kagura….Are you planning to betray me? Naraku asked with an evil grin in his face.

-N….No! I'm loyal to you! Until I die! Kagura's voice were shaking when she said those words. That was lie and they both knew that. Kagura told where Naraku's heart was to Sesshoumaru and Naraku of course wasn't really happy about that.

-You wench! You betrayed me for one last time! He yelled.

-What are you going to do…? Kagura asked. Naraku didn't answer her question, he just smiled.

* * *

Later not so far away………

-Sesshoumaru-sama! Are you sure that we can trust that woman….Kagura? She has born from Naraku! Jaken said.

-Do you think that I don't know that Jaken? Inu-lord asked coldly.

Jaken didn't say anything. _Why Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't just kill that wench? I don't understand…She is always so…so unpolite! And everything…._

Suddenly Sesshoumaru stopped and sniffed the air.

_This scent….blood! It's Kaguras blood….._He thought.

-Jaken. Keep Rin safe while I'm gone.

-Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!

* * *

He ran trough the forest and the scent of blood became closer and closer.

Soon he saw Kagura…She leaned her back against big tree. When he came closer he saw that she was in grate pain and she held her right arm close to her chest…and her kimono were cowered of blood.

Now she noticed him to arrive and she gave him a bitter smirk.

-Well…well I'm popular today…what gives me this honour Sesshoumaru-sama? She asked.

-What has happened to your arm Kagura? Sesshoumaru asked.

-keh…like you would care!

-I don't

-So why are you asking?

-That is my own business.

-Hmph…yeah right! What if I say that I don't want to tell you! You jerk! Kagura said.

Sesshoumaru didn't know why, but he had to know what had happened and so…he jumped to Kagura who hadn't expected anything like that so she didn't even try to fly away or anything like that. Sesshoumaru gripped her injured arm (still gently) and stroke her sleeve off. His eyes widened in shock when he saw her pale arm.

There was no skin left on her arm…. he could see her pale flesh and bone.

-"How…." Was all he said to her.

Kagura were shaking in pain. And her voice was so weak when she spoke; -heh…Don't you already guess? Naraku found out that I told you where his heart is…and he…well…he wasn't happy. Not happy at all…He had some kind of acid…he put my arm in there and…and….it was so painful….!

Sesshoumaru (who was still holding her arm) listened silently. He felt anger crowing inside of him.

_Naraku….Damn you! Someday I'll crush you! _He thought.

-Eh…Sesshoumaru…You can let my arm go now… Kagura said and smiled weakly. He let her arm fall. Kagura gasped in pain when she touched her burned arm.

-Shit…This is going to take long time to heal. She said and laughed.

_How can she be so calm? Her skin is like ripped away! _Sesshoumaru thought. Suddenly Kagura leaned her head against his chest and moved closer to him.

Then she sighed and said; -You came for me Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment and then he said;

-Yes I did. Then he pulled her close to him with his one arm.

Kagura sighed again.

-Then…all this was worth it. She said silently.

She was silent for a moment and then she continued;

-Please hold me like this for a moment.

-Sure. Sesshoumaru said. He had always loved this feeling….to feel this woman in his arms he loved her soft hair her warm body…He never wanted to let her go….he wanted to hold her like this forever.

-Sesshoumaru…I don't know where Naraku's heart is anymore…I'm sorry. Kagura said suddenly.

Sesshoumaru sighed and said; -It's okay…we'll find it again and then…we will destroy him and you will be free.

-Yes…free…That's my only wish…to be free…with you. Kagura said.

_With me…Yes…I want to be with you too Kagura…but we cant before we slay Naraku. _Sesshoumaru thought.

Suddenly Kagura rise to her toes and kissed him softly.

-I'm okay now…Thank you. She said and smiled. Her arm looked still bad but it didn't bleed anymore and the skin was started to grew back.

She was going to leave…leave back to Narakus castle. Sesshoumaru hated even idea that Naraku would touch Kagura again…hurt her….even kill her. Sesshoumaru sighed and stepped back.

-Goodbye my love…She said and turned to leave and for some reason she felt tears coming out from her eyes… Sesshoumaru stepped quickly close to her and touched gently her neck. -Why are you crying? He asked.

-I….I….Don't know. Kagura said and closed her eyes. _That's right! Why the hell am I crying??? We will meet again. _She thought.

Then she turned around and touched Sesshoumarus cheek with her hand.

-I love you….You know that right? She said.

-I know. Sesshoumaru said.

-Good. Kagura said. Then she pulled feather out from her hair and then she was gone.

_I love you too Kagura…._Was all he thought.

That was the last time Sesshoumaru ever saw Kagura…

(A/N) So….What did ya like? Please review! If I get much reviews I'll write next story soon!


	2. Are you free?

(A/N) Finally! Sorry this taked so long! -.- But I hope that you'll enjoy it! And thanks for reviews! I love you all! And please review!

Sesshoumaru was standing in the small hill…alone. It was very beautiful and peaceful night. A gentle breeze were playing with his silky silver hair. He just watched to the sky.

Just nights like this….were the nights that Kagura usually came to him. And asked him for help. To kill Naraku. And he always said no. She didn't give up. And for some odd reason…Sesshoumaru didn't mind that she came for him. Shouted at him. Smirked at him and even called his name without "sama" in it. And so he founded himself thinking if Kagura would come tonight.

He didn't have to think long time. The wind sorceress jumped right in front of him. And she was as beautiful as always. The most beautiful thing about her were her eyes. Two red orbs full of emotions. Passion, love, hate and deep pain and sadness and also….fear. Sesshoumaru didn't understand all these feelings. He had never feared anything never felt pain or sadness or….love.

Kagura stopped his thoughts when she started to talk.

-….Hey Sesshoumaru….

-What is it Kagura?

-Have you ever been in love with someone?

_What? Why is she asking me things like that!? This is not like her at all! _Sesshoumaru thought. Kagura's question was surprised him. He didn't know what to answer.

-Why are you asking me things like that wind witch? He finally said

-It's just because I…..I…..oh well…It's nothing important. Kagura said quietly.

Was there sadness in her voice? Sesshoumaru was worried even if he didn't want to be. This was Kagura for god's sake! Naraku's creation! She was nobody to him! Right?

-Well…Sorry for the trouble….I'll be going now. Kagura said.

-…..

* * *

Memories danced around in Kagura's head when she was flying with her giant feather at the sky. 

_Flashback _

_-Kagura…Why? A little boy asked._

_-Shut up and run away Kohaku! Kagura yelled at him._

_-Hakudoushi wants your Shinkon shards! She continued._

_Suddenly Hakudoushi appeared right in front of them._

_-Kukuku Kagura….You're planning to betray Mouryoumaru too? Hakudoushi asked._

_-Shit! Kohaku now! RUN AWAY! Kagura yelled_

_-eh? _

_-Don't you get it you stupid brat! Hakudoushi is after your Shinkon shard!!!!_

_-but…Kohaku started._

_Then Hakudoushi attacked. Kagura quickly pulled out one of her feathers and sent Kohaku away from Hakudoushi._

_-Kagura!!!! Kohaku yelled. And then he was gone._

_End of flashback._

_Hmph…Why did I save that brat anyway…? _Kagura thought and sighed. Now she has no place to go…She had betrayed Naraku and Mouryoumaru.

-_Why! What have I done to deserve all this shit! _She thought. _Even Sesshoumaru….oh god! Sesshoumaru! Why I can't stop thinking about him! He saved my life back then_…(A/N from that river)

_Inuyasha said….that they would help me to get my heart back._

* * *

Suddenly a barrier appeared in front of her. She didn't want to believe her eyes when she saw who was in it. She felt horror and panic growing inside of her. It was Naraku.

* * *

Sesshoumaru smelled it. Naraku! He wasn't far away! But….someone was with him…it was Kagura.

* * *

-Kagura…I came to set you free…Naraku said and smirked.

_What?! _Kagura thought.

Then something appeared in Naraku's hand. _That's my heart! _Kagura thought.

-Now Kagura…I shall return it to you. Naraku said.

Then Kagura felt it. Her heart…it was returned to her. She was free! But then Naraku's tendrils went right trough her. _H…he is planning to kill me! _Kagura thought in horror. Then she looked down at her feather. Sesshoumaru was there. He watched right at her! And in his eyes she saw…fear! Not for himself but someone others sake….and he still watched strait at Kagura…_He came…._Kagura thought and then…she felled.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched in horror when Naraku's tendrils went trough Kagura. He saw her face full of fear and pain. Then she felled! Sesshoumaru acted quickly. He jumped and cached her before she hit on the ground. She slowly opened her eyes.

* * *

-S….Sesshoumaru? She asked weakly. 

-….yeah.

-It's over now…I'm going to die right. She said.

-Hush. You stupid…You won't die. You can't die. Sesshoumaru said.

Naraku watched down at them. -Kukuku Sesshoumaru…Have fun with her. And then he was gone. He didn't want to taste Sesshoumarus full anger.

Sesshoumaru didn't think about Naraku in that moment. All his thoughts were at Kagura. He touched tenseiga…no pulse…_Tenseiga…can't save her life? _Sesshoumaru thought.

Kagura couldn't breath probably any more. There was her blood all over her kimono.

-Sesshoumaru…just tell me one thing…She said.

-Yes? He asked.

-Did you came for…me? She asked quietly.

-…..yes. He said.

-I see…She said and smiled. It was beautiful and sad smile just for him…she smiled for him.

Then it hit to him! This woman…he loved her! He had never loved anyone like this! And now…his love was dying!

Suddenly Kagura raised her arm and touched his cheek. -I love you Sesshoumaru…I hope you won't forget that. She said.

-Kagura….He started.

-Please hold me for a while. It's getting really cold. Kagura said. She was shaking. There was miasma coming from her wounds.

-If you wish so. He said and then he pressed her cold body against his.

Kagura sighed. Then her body started to turn to dust.

-You're going? Sesshoumaru asked.

-Yeah…It's ok. She answered.

-I'm just glad…that you came for me Sesshoumaru…right now…I'm okay with that. She continued.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes…but only for a moment…then he watched at Kagura's pale face. Even if she was dying…she was still beautiful. She watched back at him.

-Thanks…for everything. She whispered.

He didn't say anything. And then Kaguras whole body turned into a dust. Only a single feather was left.

Suddenly the whole Inuyasha's group arrived. They watched up to the sky. They watched Kagura's feather. He saw sadness and tears in their eyes. Sesshoumaru didn't cry. He just turned away to leave.

-Hold on Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha suddenly yelled.

-Inuyasha? Kagome asked. She was crying.

-was Kagura….suffering? Inuyasha asked.

-…..She was smiling. Sesshoumaru said.

Then he watched at the sky. _Kagura….You're free now? _

_Goodbye my love..._

(A/N) How was that:D Let me know what you think! Pleeeaase!_  
_


	3. Always there

A/N Hello everyone! I'm here again :D new one-shot for you! And my English is still...what it is so bear with me Sorry! I'm trying my best anyway!

* * *

Silence. Only sound that he could hear was the wind. And the flowers. Their scent was incredible. As always.

He was there again. At the very same place that he had lost her. She had smiled to him. So beautiful and yet so sad smile. Now she was only dust in the wind. No she was the wind he knew it he had felt her every day...all around him...watching over him...just being there for him. Not anymore. For some reason...he couldn't feel her presence anymore.

He stood in the middle of the flower field and looked around. As every year after Naraku's dead he came back here. He didn't know why. He didn't care.

Suddenly he saw someone…sitting…not far away from the place he was standing. Long dark brown hair swayed with the wind. Crimson kimono, oddly familiar scent. He started to walk towards her figure. Yes it for certain was a woman but who could it be?

"So…Sesshoumaru. You haven't forgotten?" A familiar voice said.

He froze. No. Impossible. She was dead!

"…Kagura?" He asked. Confused.

"Heh…" She laughed and slowly stood up.

"Let me see…you face" She said and turned around so he could finally see her in full view.

For one second his expression was full of emotions but then the blankness returned .

She seemed amused.

"Haven't changed a bit I see." She laughed softly. She reached out a arm to touch him but changed her mind and just swept air in front of his face. He closed his eyes for a moment and smelled her scent. So perfect. He had never told her that. Never told her anything. Now she was right in front of him. But she was dead…was she?

"I have to thank you for the last time…" She said breaking the silence between them.

"Why?" He asked. He had failed to save her. Why was she thanking him?

"I was afraid to die…I was there…just by myself…bleeding…in pain…then you came and you told me that you came to me…knowing it was me…you came for me and I wasn't alone anymore I was able to see you before I died…just…one last time. That was all I wished for." She said and quickly looked down.

He was surprised. She had been happy…for that? Because she was able to see him before she died. That's why she had smiled at him. That's why she had looked so peaceful when she passed away…

Sadness felled his eyes. When he wasn't saying anything for a while Kagura looked up and saw his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Worried.

"I couldn't save you." He simply said. "You are dead"

She flinched. "Yes…I am dead…" She said and sobbed.

To him she was looking so tiny and vulnerable. So beautiful. He placed his hand to her cold cheek and stroked it gently. She was surprised at first but then leaned her head against his hand.

"I missed you so much…Even I watched you from above…I missed you…" She whispered and touched his hand with her own. He didn't reply.

"I'm sorry…Not like me at all." She said and sighed deeply.

He remembered…the time before she died. She had always appeared to him trying to get him kill Naraku and free her. She had been a strong woman. Not like that foolish girl child that traveled with Inuyasha…not like anyone he had ever known. She was special. He realized it now.

"I have to go now…" She suddenly said. There was sadness in her voice.

"…" He felt his heart sank. She was going to leave. And then…he would be alone again….well Rin and Jaken were with him but they were not the same…Rin were something like a child to him…he just wanted to keep that little human safe he didn't know why. Jaken was simply a servant…babysitter for Rin…Kagura could have been so much more.

And now he saw her turning away from him and starting to walk away. Quickly he stepped close to her and pulled her close…buried his head to her hair. Kagura froze.

He could feel her heart…beating…faster and faster…

"I'll always be with you…wherever you go…" She said and leaned her body against his.

"Don't you dare forget about me" She said with a familiar tone.

"Don't worry about that." He whispered into her ear.

She nodded and started to fade away. Wind started to blow. Flower petals flew all around. Silence came back. He was alone again. But now he knew she was there…always there…

THE END

A/N R&R please! :D


End file.
